V-day Aftermath
by Jade Roxanne Skywalker
Summary: Sherlock was a genius consulting detective (the one and only), but few knew his past with Kingsman. When Valentine carried out his crazy plan, Sherlock decided to come forward as the former Archimedes and help Kingsman. London's future was changed slowly.
1. Chapter 1: Valentine dead

Chapter 1

February, 2013

"Sherlock, Mycroft's gone!" DI Lestrade said frantically in his office. "Just like the other celebrities and leaders all over the world! Disappearing! We thought it might be kidnapping cases, but no ransom is mentioned."

"I know," a deep voice replied on the other end of the phone. "I'll take care of it."

"I hope he's okay," the DI muttered after he put down the phone.

Meanwhile, the "Sherlock" in question was speaking to a lady at Mycroft's manor

"Look, Anthea, a note from Mycroft:

'Yellowbeard,

Alps, 14th February. Will send a negotiator.

Mary Sue'"

"What does that mean?" the lady, Anthea, asked.

"Richmond Valentine," Sherlock muttered.

"What?"

"He's the one responsible for the kidnappings. Please go to M16, Anthea, and ask for a plane. I need to go to the Alps ASAP."

"Right," Anthea replied. "7 p.m., Heathrow?"

"Yes, thank you." Once Anthea left for M16, Sherlock went back to one of his hideout in London, a drug den that housed three siblings who were part of the Homeless network.

He took out a long, thin box from under the bed. Time to save the world. Just another typical day for a Holmes.

Eggsy looked around as he saw the corpses of the supporters of Valentine. Gazelle was standing in front of him. Both of them were ready to kill each other.

They leapt into the air. He could feel Gazelle's prosthetic legs slicing his tie in half. Shame, he thought, it's a good one. He didn't have much time to think, however. Aiming her right arm, he stretched his legs out, and stabbed it with the poisoned tip in his shoes.

They landed, and after a few second, Eggsy could saw blackness creeping from her arm right up to her face. She fell dead.

"Gazelle!" Valentine yelled.

"Hurry, Eggsy, the world's going to end!" he heard Merlin's urge. Looking at Valentine, then at Gazelle's body, he took one of her prosthetic leg and stepped back.

But before he could deliver the final blow, he heard a shot fired from behind.

"Hello, Valentine, Jim told me to say 'welcome to the world of dead' for him," a baritone said.

Eggsy turned. Standing in front of him was a thirtyish man with dark curls, holding a gun in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"It's you," Valentine gasped.

"Yes," the man simply smirked.

"Why…?"

"Moriarty is no more, and as his partner, so will you. Furthermore, you kidnapped Mycroft," the man practically spa out the last few words. "Any final words?"

"Are you going to say some one-liners, just like they did in the old movies? 'Cause I love 'em," Valentine managed a smile.

"No. We Holmes simply hate melodramatics," and with that, he shot Valentine, whose hand slipped from the computer.

The V-day was over.

Eggsy stared at the man. "Who are you?"

The man simply smirked. "Well, Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, please take me to your airplane. I have to see Merlin."

"Who said anything about airplanes?" Eggsy shot back.

"Oh, so you walk all the way from London to here, including swimming across the English Channel?"

Eggsy huffed. Fine, he'll lead the gentleman to Merlin.

When they reached the plane, Eggsy yelled, "Merlin, someone says he gonna see ya!"

Merlin, alarmed, took he gun and stepped outside. When he saw the man, though, he put down his weapon and sighed, looking tired and surprised.

"Why are you here, William?"


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle and Nephew

Thank you for those who read my first chapter. Special thanks to mdtaqi0000 for the first to favourite and Sedgester for the first to follow.

As usual, nothing in the story belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 2

" _Why are you here, William?"_

"Wait… you know each other?" Eggsy asked. Things were getting crazier as time passed.

Merlin sighed, "Eggsy, this is William, my protégé."

"Why does he know my name, then?"

"Well," William interrupted, "I know you, Eggsy. I've known you since you're ten. I was your neighbor," he smirked.

" _Neighbor?"_ Eggsy and Merlin asked incredulously.

"I rent it when I was sixteen," William replied.

" _Sixteen?_ " Eggsy remembered he was still learning the "art" of stealing when he was sixteen. And here William was, already earning money and renting a flat. He suddenly felt just a bit ashamed of himself.

"So, what do we do now?" Eggsy asked.

"First, we get the people, including Mycroft, Out of their cells. Then we send them to where they came from. The dead Valentine supporters must have come by air; there'll be enough planes. After that, we go and get your colleague. Then we head back to our base," William answered.

After the people, including Mycroft, went away, the Kingsman agents flew to get Roxy. Eggsy was very much surprised when William and Roxy met.

"Roxanne Morton, but just Roxy," the new Lancelot said.

"Sherlock, as in William Sherlock Scott Holmes," William shook her hand.

"Wait…what? Sherlock Holmes? The guy who jumped two years ago?" Eggsy's eyes darted between Merlin and Sherlock.

"You know, I'm more than just a guy-who-jumps," Sherlock replied.

For a while, none of them really speak. Then merlin asked quietly, "Home or Kentucky?"

Eggsy's and Roxy's hearts sank. But before either could speak, Sherlock said, "Kentucky."

While Merlin was preparing for the landing, Sherlock followed his instructions and hacked into all the hospitals in the state, and soon found out which hospital Harry hart was in. The four hurried there.

* * *

Upon seeing the agent, Eggsy was aghast. Harry was pale, with sullen eyes and white lips. He was nothing like the knight in shining amours (or suit?) who saved him out of jail.

Sherlock rushed to Harry's side, just as the latter woke. "Harry!" Then, turning Merlin, "Does he have amnesia? Harry, what is the year?" Sherlock asked frantically.

"2014?" Harry answered sleepily.

"Thank God!" Sherlock sounded relieved. "Now, for the last time, Uncle Harry, _don't stand there waiting for your enemy to shoot you!_ "

" _Uncle Harry_?" Eggsy and Roxy were surprised as they looked at Merlin.

"Well, you'll soon learn what a peculiar family the Hart-Holmeses is," Merlin shook his head.

"Guess there's always surprises waiting for me to discover," Eggsy said.

"Surviving fatal shots is a family trait of the Harts," Sherlock replied.

"And surviving deadly falls for a Holmes," Harry smirked for some reason.

Sherlock scowled.

"You know, a little gratitude would be nice. I was the one who shot Valentine, after all," Sherlock imitated Harry's first words to Eggsy.

Now it was Harry's turn to scowled. He asked Sherlock, "You shot him? I thought it would be either Eggsy or Roxy."

"Valentine helped Moriarty, kidnapped Mycroft, and shot you in the head. I have the right to be the one to do it," Sherlock replied.

"The Hart-Holmeses are never normal, are they?" Roxy asked Merlin.

"Nope."

"I thought so," Roxy sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Intelligence

Chapter 3

 _Special thanks to edgar12345, who is the second follower. I'm a bit upset, though, since no one has reviewed yet! Please review!_

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Eggsy once everyone is back in the Kingsman Headquarters, Harry in the medical center.

"We'll need a new Arthur," Merlin replied immediately.

"Well, Harry can!"

"The knights will have to unanimously vote for him," Sherlock said. "You have done a lot for Kingsman, but that doesn't mean things will always work out as you want."

"Seriously, who are you? You're just Merlin's protégé," Eggsy rolled his eyes at Sherlock.

"And the former Archimedes," Merlin added.

"Right, the youngest and smartest Kingsman ever," Harry, who was still lying in bed, nodded. "You know, Merlin, sometimes I feel jealous."

"Hardly my fault," Merlin said; Sherlock scowled.

"I think we can hold the meeting after two days, then we'll decide who the next Arthur is," Roxy suggested, speaking for the first time.

After two days, all the agents, as well as Sherlock and Eggsy, voted for Harry. Percival seemed delighted about it; he kept saying, "Good thing we have Harry as Arthur; I'd be a rotten one." Then Eggsy swore in to become the new Galahad. Sherlock, on the other hand, offered to return as Archimedes, Merlin's second hand, which no one opposed.

"Now that I'm part of Kingsman, how can I ever explained to Britain that I'm not dead?" Sherlock asked Merlin on a chilly November afternoon.

"Well, you could start with John Watson, your doctor friend," Merlin said as he handed Sherlock John's file.

"God, what that moustache for? I'm not going to work with a caveman," Sherlock grimaced.

"You'd better not say that in front of him," Merlin advised. "Dr. Watson booked a table for two at a restaurant in Marylebone. I think he's going to propose to his girlfriend—yes, his _girlfriend_ , Sherlock, people _do_ move on—so don't spoil it. Wait until they're finished before you act."

And that was how, two days later, Sherlock found himself in an elegant restaurant in Marylebone, London.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Galahad," Merlin called.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Eggsy asked as he stepped into Arthur's office.

"We have received intelligence that an underground terrorist is scheming an attack."

"When? Where? Who? How?"

"That's what we have to know."

"This is the kind of information only the British Government has, Merlin, and I'm not sure sneaking into the White Hall is a good idea, seeing what the last Arthur did on V-day," Harry said.

"We don't need to sneak into the White Hall," Merlin smiled.

"How would we get information, then?" Eggsy asked.

"As usual."

"That means nothing!" Eggsy exclaimed.

"Archimedes has contact inside the government," Harry assured.

"Actually," Sherlock put in, "I've been requested to investigate and, if necessary, stop the attack before it happens. And I do think I could use some help from Kingsman, since my blogger won't be resourceful enough."

"Admit it, Archimedes, you just don't want to get him into troubles."

"It's not a trouble, Merlin," Sherlock sighed. "It's a terrorist attack we're talking about. He's engaged. God knows when he'll be a father."

"I know, Sherlock."

"Guess I have to stop talking, or people will start to think I'm mad," Sherlock said.

"Just what king of contact does he have inside the government?" Eggsy asked.

"Well, Sherlock's brother occupies a small position inside," Harry answered.

"And does a low positioned worker gets to know the classified information we need?"

"Never you mind."

"What Harry means," Merlin interrupted gently, "is that we'll tell you more later, when you get to know the Hart-Holmeses more."

"I hope so," Eggsy muttered.

* * *

 _Finally in Sherlock Season 3! Yay! I promise next chapter will include Sherlock appearing to John._


	4. Chapter 4: Not dead

Chapter 4

 _So here's the fourth chapter. As promised, there will be John Watson. To the guest, thank you so much for your review. "Sherlock as a Kingsman" is the idea that made me wrote the story. To Barbara Fruhling, Nalya and Shurukkah, thank you for following!_

* * *

John Watson sat nervously, the chair opposite empty. Nevertheless, he knew she would came.

It was a big day for him. His girlfriend, Mary Morstan thought this was just another date. Of course she hadn't know what he would do. He slipped his hand into his pocket, his fingers touching the little velvet box. How should he do it? He had more than a few girlfriends before, but the relationship never last for more than a month. He didn't really had a lot of experience on handling romance.

He just hoped everything would turn out fine.

Ah, here she came.

Dinner turned out fine. The main course was delicious, and they were now waiting for the dessert. It came soon, two slices of cheesecake. Mary excused herself and head for the restroom.

Then John noticed it. A small piece of paper slipped beneath his cake. Curious, he took it carefully.

 _The average time for a woman to spend in the restroom is three to five minutes. However, your lady seemed a bit nervous today, which gives us seven minutes. Come to the male restroom. Now._

That was weird, but he's a soldier he would not be afraid. And so he left.

* * *

He saw no one in the restroom. Deciding that it was nothing more than a joke, he headed out. But before he could leave…

"I'm sorry, John," an oh-so-familiar voice said.

"No, it's impossible," he breathed out. "I saw you. You're dead."

"Nothing is impossible, John Watson. You of all people should know that."

Taking a deep breathe, John finally decided to turn.

His former flat mate was standing there, his hair as curly and eyes as vibrant as before. But what strike John most was his clothing. Instead of his usual wool coat and the blue scarf, Sherlock was in a suit and had glasses.

"Where were you?" John finally asked.

"Working for the British Government around the world."

"Then why did you come back?"

"I had to. It's urgent."

"Well, then go and complete your 'mission'!"

"Listen," Sherlock whispered, "I know you enough to know that you will try to find out about what I'm doing now. But just for once, _don't_."

"You're the one always rambling about excitement and adventures and mysteries!" John's voice started to rise.

"You're engaged! God knows when you'll become a father!"

"That's not going to stop me."

"Things changed, John. I just want you and your family safe."

"From what?"

But Sherlock had already left, leaving the poor doctor standing there alone, who soon remembered to get back to the table.

The rest went well, but John was still thinking about the short conversation.

* * *

When Sherlock got back to the Headquarters, he immediately went to Merlin's office.

"It went better than I expected from you," Merlin smiled.

Instead of answering him, Sherlock said, "Mary Morstan. Check her."

"For what?"

"There's something wrong with her."

"Mary Morstan…" Merlin murmured as he typed the name. Then he gasped.

"What?"

"She's a stillborn child, five years ago. You're right; something's wrong."

Quickly, Sherlock upload the photo of Mary from his glasses earlier and search.

 _Rosamund Mary, member of the assassin team AGRA_

"Christ, your friend is marrying an assassin."

"I'm going to tell Harry about this."

After Sherlock was gone, Merlin murmured, "First Valentine, then a potential terrorist attack, and now an assassin. This is getting crazy. I just hope Sherlock's network would help."


	5. Chapter 5: John or James?

Chapter 5

After meeting Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, and taking Molly with him to go crime-solving for a day, Sherlock finally got back to 221B. He was having some fish and chips while thinking back of what happened that day.

He was fairly sure the so-called "Jack the Ripper" case was set up by someone who wanted to lure him back to London, namely, Anderson. He also knew why he had to do that: because the forensic scientist felt guilty for his "death". He made a mental note to pay Anderson a visit after _it_ ended.

Just then, he heard someone running upstairs.

It was Mary.

She told him she had received a message from someone, who claimed to have John on his hand, and that he was at St. James. She didn't know what to do, so she went to the place john mentioned the most, hoping Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade would help her. Instead, she met Sherlock. She had no idea he was the "dead friend', though, so Sherlock introduced himself as a DI living here.

Sherlock thought for a while. What if this was another trap to lure him out?

"I need to think," and he went into his room with his violin.

He whipped out his phone, found a recording of one of his violin solo pieces, and clicked it. Outside, Mary would think he was playing the violin while thinking. Then he put on his glasses and called his uncle.

Coincidentally, two agents were near St. James, and they agreed to save John Watson.

When he came out of the room, Mary was very impatient and anxious. Sherlock understood. It's not every day your fiancé was kidnapped and hid in a bonfire.

"I called a few friends of mine. They will make sure John is safe."

"Why can't we just go to St. James?" Mary asked.

"It might be a trap. No one would put a man inside a bonfire for no reason, let alone one close to me. I do have quite a few enemies. Now all we have to do is to wait for John and my friends." He gave Mary an assuring smile.

After a while, a cab arrived at 221B. Sherlock and Mary hurried downstairs, along with Mrs. Hudson, who had no idea what was going on.

The cab's door opened, and two men came out. The older one with hazel eyes was carrying John, who was still unconscious.

"Mary, this is my uncle, Harry," Sherlock simply said.

Eggsy extended his hand, "Gary,' to which Mary shook it. After all, it is less easy for one to track a Gary then to track an "Eggsy".

Harry then gingerly put John on the sofa, and they sat beside him and waited for him to wake.

"I've ask the men who set the bonfire alight," Eggsy said. "One of them, presumably the leader, admitted knowing that someone is in the fire. He claimed he was working for a Charles Augustus Magnessen."

Hearing the name, Mary flinched so slightly that untrained eyes would not notice. The three secret agents did, however.

Just then, a low groan came from behind them. The four turned to see John, who was coming around.

"Looks like he's better now," said Sherlock. "We'd better be going."

"Thank you so much, Mr. DI."


	6. Chapter 6: The Missing Train Car

Chapter 6

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Eggsy asked as they reached the headquarter.

"I'm currently investigating the underground terrorist I mentioned before," Sherlock answered as he headed for Merlin's office. "You're welcome to join me."

"That sounds exciting," Eggsy said.

"Have you found anything new?" Harry asked as they followed his nephew.

"A train car disappeared with Lord Moran in it. Might have something to do with the potential attack."

"Train cars don't just _disappear_ in thin air."

"Yep. I'm going to visit Howard Shilcott who told me about it. He might know some deserted train station."

Later in the afternoon, Sherlock talked to John about the underground network, when he realized something.

"Where are you going?" asked a bemused John.

"Mycroft!" was all Sherlock yelled before running downstairs and leaping into a cab.

Sherlock did find Mycroft, but not before heading to a certain tailor shop.

When he arrived at the headquarters, he ran into Merlin's office.

"God, you're in such a hurry!" Harry exclaimed.

"The underground network!" he panted.

"…what?" Eggsy was confused.

"It's underground! Literally!" Sherlock said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"It's got something to do with Lord Moran's disappearance."

"Lord Moran's a terrorist?" asked Eggsy, somewhat excited.

"Possibly." answered Merlin. "Let me check him."

Merlin then typed "Sebastian Moran" while Sherlock called Shilcott.

After he put down his phone, Sherlock said, "There's an underground station that had never been opened, on Sumatra Road, near Parliament. I think that's where the car is, with a bomb inside."

"A bomb? Near Parliament? God help us," sighed Harry.

"Yep, it's Moran alright," said Merlin as he scrolled down. "He's a spy for North Korea. A hotel room was booked under his name. I believe this is where he is hiding."

"The Minister for Overseas Development working as a terrorist. Well, I guess nothing's impossible."

"What we have to do now," said Eggsy, "Is to foil his plan. That shouldn't be hard, everyone in Kingsman knows how to disarm a bomb."

"And," Sherlock added, "We have to foil his plan. A spy for North Korea cannot be allowed to stay in our country, let alone working in the Government."

"Sherlock and Harry will go underground and deal with the bomb. Eggsy and Roxy can pose as hotel workers and catch Moran. When we get Moran, stay put until Sherlock has arrived."

"I'll hand him over to Mycroft."

"Why?" asked Eggsy, who had no idea who Mycroft was.

"Mycroft works in the government, and he knows nothing about Kingsman. To keep it a secret from him, I have to be the one to give him Moran, because he knows I'm a consulting detective and that gives me a reason to catch criminals."

"And when will the attack happen?"

This question made everyone silent for a while. When would it happen, they thought?

That was, until Sherlock's eyes lit up.

"The late-night hearing on an anti-terrorist bill!

" _Remember, remember! The fifth of November, the Gunpowder treason and plot._ "


	7. Chapter 7: The Terrorist

Chapter 7

Moran opened the suitcase. Then he pressed "051113", the code to activate the bomb. The 2-minute countdown started. He knew his plan would work, because even if someone discover his plan (most likely, the not-quite-dead Sherlock Holmes), he would only have two minutes' time to deactivate the bomb—which is, the train car itself. No one would know his brilliant plan, not even the Holmes brother.

The blowing up of the Parliament would be his revenge of the death of his boss (and lover), one James "Jim" Moriarty. He knew that was what Jimmy would want him to do. Satisfied, he went out of his room.

He was pressing the button for the elevator when he felt that something was wrong. He turned his head, only to find a female hotel staff—the one responsible for his room service—pointing a gun at his head.

 _Stupid brat,_ he thought. _I didn't become Jimmy's right-hand man for nothing._

Which was when he saw a male staff—the receptionist who had helped him checked in—also with a gun aimed at his forehead.

 _The game is up._

There simply was nothing he could do.

 _So sorry, Jimmy darling._

He hoped against hope that the bomb was still working.

"It's too late," he said to Sherlock Holmes, who took him from the two agents, and brought him to a room in New Scotland Yard to interrogate him.

"What is too late?" Holmes said.

"The bomb. You may have caught me, Mister Holmes, but the bomb had exploded already. Whoever you sent to deactivate the bomb would be dead, because the explosives are all over the train!" he began to laugh.

"Oh really?" Holmes smirked?

 _Why was he smirking?_ Moran thought, _there was nothing wrong with the plan!_

Instead of answering, Holmes took out a laptop, went to the website of BBC, and showed him "Breaking News".

"The Scotland Yard has just discovered a bomb under the Parliament," the female reporter was saying. "Fortunately for the MPs and the Prime Minister, the bomb had already been deactivated when discovered."

The camera then zoomed to Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. "The bomb was put there by Sebastian Moran, the Lord of Overseas Development. We suspect that this is a terror attack. I'd like to mention here as well there it was deactivated by Sherlock Holmes, who, we found out, was not dead and has returned to London."

By this point, Moran had collapsed in his chair upon knowing that his grand scheme of revenge had failed.

 _I failed you, Jimmy._

The moment Sherlock stepped out of Scotland Yard, he saw John Watson waiting for him there.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Sherlock."

"I faked my death, hid for two years, and came back. End of story."

" _Why didn't you tell me?_ "

"It was confidential."

"Says who?" John asked, pissed.

"Says Mycroft."

"I still don't see why you didn't tell me."

Sherlock was rather frustrated by now. He couldn't tell John about Kingsman, or his work all over the world. He took a deep breath and, forcing himself to calm down, said, "I have to keep it a secret because, how else could I foil Moran's plan?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm no Sherlock Holmes!" John said sarcastically.

 _What does that mean?_ "No you're not," Sherlock frowned, puzzled.

John realized that Sherlock didn't understand the sarcasm. He sighed. "I'm just hurt because I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me the truth."

"Sorry?" Sherlock asked tentatively, not sure what to do.

John saw the innocent look in the detective's face, and found himself unable to be angry with him.

"Welcome back to London, Sherlock," John hugged Sherlock.

All was forgiven.


	8. Chapter 8: Sherlock on wedding

Chapter 8

"So, how's the wedding?" Harry asked Sherlock, who had just entered the Black Prince, a pub which Dean Baker and his thugs often stayed at.

Eggsy never said he knew Dean, and the thugs never dared to interrupt them, after what happened between Dean and Eggsy when the later invited his mom to come live with him. Since then, the Kingsman agents had frequented there.

"Tedious," Sherlock replied. "I left after playing my song for John's dance."

"I think you're just afraid of losing your best friend to his bride," said Harry.

"Maybe," After a long time, Sherlock admitted, "but now that I have you and Hamish and Kingsman, I'm not afraid anymore."

"Good. We may have to go to a wedding soon."

"Another?" Sherlock inwardly groaned.

"Eggsy has the Swedish princess, Tilde, I think, as a girlfriend," Harry said quietly. "And it looks like they may get married."

"It's not that easy to impress a royal family," Sherlock argued. "I had dinner with the Queen and Mycroft once, and Mycroft was trying so hard to impress her."

"Roxy will help." Harry said with sure.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but said no more.

"Aren't you glad for him?" asked Harry.

"No," Sherlock said honestly. "I do not approve of sentiment."

"No?" Harry seemed to see otherwise.

"No."

* * *

The door opened, and two men stumbled in. They were Eggsy and Dean Baker. Eggsy was the first to recover, and he stood up only to see his colleagues. Dean, on the other hand, had difficulty in standing up. One of his thugs helped him up.

"Eggsy, I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" Sherlock smiled.

"Hit him!"

"Can you? If I remember quite correctly, Eggsy once hit you in the face with a pint of beer." Sherlock's smile broadened.

"How... how did you know?"

"I'm his colleague. He tells everyone in Kingsman tailor shop about you. A fascinating tale, I must say," Sherlock was now grinning feral.

"You… you son of a bitch!"

Sherlock's smile disappeared. "Watch your language, Dean Baker. I don't mind you cursing you, but it's too far to call my mother a bitch." He turned to Harry and Eggsy, "Let's go."

* * *

 _Sorry for not updating for soooooo long. Life *sighs*. Here's a mini chapter on what I think about Sherlock's relationship with John and Kingsman. He's living a double life, and Harry's the one who knows him best. being his uncle and boss at the same time. The chapter is also kind of a bridge between 3.1 and 3.3_


	9. Chapter 9: Sherlock vs Dean

Chapter 9

" _Let's go."_

"Coward, all of you!" Dean muttered.

When Holmes heard that word, he stopped right in the track, angered.

Eggsy never knew Holmes well; they could only be considered colleagues. However, he never considered Holmes someone easily angered. Then again, Holmes rarely showed any emotion.

"Holmes…" Eggsy whispered, trying to calm his colleague, or at least to stop him from hitting Dean (or his thugs) with a mug. That had happened twice, and it wouldn't do well to his mum, who had not officially divorced with Dean yet.

"Sherlock. Just Sherlock," Holmes, or Sherlock, whispered back.

"Oh, okay."

Sherlock then turned to look at Dean.

 _This is it. Sherlock is Harry's nephew; of course he would do the same,_ Eggsy thought.

Instead, Sherlock whipped out his phone and dialed someone. After a moment, "someone" answered the phone.

"Hello, Brother Dear, _how are you?_ " A pause. "Nothing really, just have a crime to report." A pause. "No no no no, it has nothing to do with my many enemies. It's just that I met a drug dealer who is also an abusive husband and step-father." Pause. "Dean Baker." Sherlock looked at a very pale Dean and smirked. "Good." Sherlock clicked his phone, ended his call, and went to the door, locking it.

"You...you're just bluffing!" One of the thugs pretended to be brave.

"We'll see."

* * *

 **Seven minutes later…**

 _Knock knock!_

Sherlock unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a grey-haired man. "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade," he showed his ID. "i'm informed there is a criminal here…?"

"Yes," Sherlock pointed at Dean, who was quickly surrounded by other policemen coming in and taken away.

As they left the pub, there was a man in a three-piece suit leaning against his car, waiting outside. Eggsy didn't saw Harry's raised eyebrow, or Sherlock rolling his eyes, though.

"So, being the hero again?" the man asked.

"He's a jerk," Sherlock simply replied, brushing past the man to go.

"I'm just concerned about your company's' behavior, that's all."

Eggsy froze. _Did he mean my fight with Dean?_

"You mean _someone_ hitting Dean baker with a pint using an umbrella? I don't care; he deserves it."

"Sherlock-"

"Don't start a war; it affects a lot of innocent people, Mycroft."

"Who's Mycroft?" Eggsy was puzzled.

"My older nephew," Harry, who had been silently observing his nephews, answered.

"You have a _brother_?" _God, one Holmes is definitely enough!_

"Obviously."

"Oh for God's sake, I occupy a minor position in the British Government!"

Sherlock scoffed, but said no more.

 _Hardly,_ Harry thought. They couldn't tell Eggsy, though. Mycroft's identity should be top secret.

"Good evening," Sherlock walked away.

"Well, it's nice to see you after a long time, Mycroft," Harry smiled before also leaving, Eggsy following him.

"You too," Mycroft said as he went into his car and drove away.

* * *

That night, Eggsy wondered just what made Sherlock so angry at Dean. he asked Sherlock the next morning.

"You're not a coward, and neither is Harry," Sherlock said simply before walking away.

* * *

 _Sorry for not uploading for such a long time, but I'm really busy. Next Chapter: Eggsy and Sherlock become friends, and we officially start on "His Last Vow"._


	10. Chapter 10: Archimedes and Galahad

Chapter 10

After that brief exchange, Eggsy hadn't see Sherlock for a few weeks. He heard from Harry that the detective was starting on a huge case. It wasn't after another week before he saw him again in the cafeteria, sipping coffee.

"Hey." He pulled out a chair and sat down next to Sherlock.

"Oh. Hey." Sherlock returned, but didn't say anything else.

"I just want to properly thank you for standing up to Dean Baker."

Sherlock locked his ice blue eyes with Eggsy's green ones, studying him for a long time before answering, "He's your stepfather." It was a statement, not a question.

Eggsy wasn't very surprised. "Yeah. You heard from Harry?"

"No," Sherlock smiled slightly. "I deduced it myself." He mentally sighed in relief at the younger man's honest reply. He was glad that Eggsy didn't act outraged or embarrassed; people with those kind of feeling were just so hard to handle!

"Deduced?"

Sherlock took a deep breath. "You share the same accent, and familiarity with the pub Black Prince. You both tense up when you see each other. So you're from the same area, then, knowing each other but sharing a tense relationship. Given your age, you could be his former henchman, or close relative. However, you show obvious hatred for him, which you have only show to two other men, from what I know: Chester King and Richmond Valentine, who directly or inderctly caused Harry being shot in the head and presumably dead. So what happened between you two has to be more personal than a betrayal involving gang members—yes, I know from first glance that he is a local gang leader, don't look so shocked—that rules out former henchman/leader relationship. Close relative, then. You are too close to be nephew and son, so the most likely answer would be father and son. Even an idiot like Anderson ( _Who is Anderson?_ Eggsy thought briefly) would notice your different surname, though, so he has to be stepfather. As for what he did to you, given his temper and his like for hitting people, I assume he is an appalling father material, possibly hitting you more than once." He finished it all without stopping for another breath.

Eggsy stood there, dazed. After a while, he said, "Wow. That's...cool."

"Oh, well... thanks?" Sherlock replied hesitantly.

"No wonder you're Merlin's student, being all so smart."

The two men sat there silently, Sherlock sipping his coffee, Eggsy studying his nails.

Sherlock's phone rang, and he pulled it out and read the text. "Oh, Merlin texted. I have to go." He said as he finished his coffee and grabbed his Belstaff coat, putting it on.

"Oh well, see you." Eggsy signed; he still didn't know much about agent Archimedes, but he wanted to.

Sherlock hurried out of the room.

* * *

Merlin was sitting in his office, when his assistant/protege opened the door and hurried in.

"So, what have you got?" Sherlock walked right behind Merlin and leaned to see what was on the computer screen, not bothering to greet his mentor or sitting down.

If it were anyone else, Merlin would have chastised their lack of manner. He reminded himself that it was Sherlock, and didn't say anything. No matter how many times Merlin had reminded him about his manner, he never listened; he simply didn't care about it.

Merlin secretly blamed his protege for his wrinkles and bald head (even though he had always been bald).

Sighing, Merlin showed Sherlock what he had about one Charles Augustus Magnussen.

* * *

 _So here it is, the tenth chapter. So terribly sorry for the massive delay, since I had a writer's block. The deduction part was said hard to right. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, R &R!_


End file.
